


Танцующий в Аушвице

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Знаешь, я читал об этом старике в Аушвице... Он попал туда со всей семьей, а вышел один. И через семьдесят лет приехал туда с детьми и внуками. И они станцевали. Представляешь?





	Танцующий в Аушвице

На самом деле Стив не это ожидал увидеть. Он думал, что руины завода давно снесены, стерты безжалостными колесами капитализма, который ломал все старое, воздвигая на его месте памятники самому себе из железа и стекла. Казалось диким, что в сердце Европы, где каждая пядь земли стоит тысячи евро, такую огромную площадь оставили пустовать. 

Разглядев издалека руины, Стив подумал: надо же, они сделали из него памятник. Вроде делового центра в Хиросиме. Но на памятник это не походило. Походило на свалку.

– Я читал, – сказал Баки, прерывая молчание, застывшее между высокими травами, – Череп с Золой ставили там эксперименты с радиацией. Теперь к этому месту боятся подходить. Кто-то говорит, что был выброс – когда мы здесь все разгромили. Это так, вроде городской легенды. Но видишь, здесь все огородили. Этакий мини-Чернобыль. 

Они и в самом деле миновали табличку, на которой на нескольких языках – включая немецкий – было написано: «Внимание! Опасная зона!».

Баки коротко, криво усмехнулся. На суде взрыв ЧАЭС тоже пытались повесить на него. Пришлось вызывать экспертов из Украины, чтобы те подтвердили: нет, ваша честь, сами облажались. 

Стив поглядел на него с опаской. Баки был тревожно весел, улыбка натянута так, что сейчас треснет. 

– Может, плюнем на этот завод? Вернемся в гостиницу, можем весь вечер зависать в бассейне. 

– Нет, подожди. Не зря же мы сюда ехали. Я хочу посмотреть.

Баки быстро зашагал вперед – словно боялся, что Стив его остановит. Дорога совсем заросла. Стив пытался ее вспомнить, а потом понял, что не сможет: он по ней ехал в крытом немецком грузовике. 

– Нам-то радиация не страшна, – полуизвиняющимся тоном произнес Баки, остановившись в воротах. Они на удивление хорошо сохранились – и были закрыты, вот только Зимнего Солдата проволочной закруткой не остановить. Стив пошел за ним, не колеблясь. Он не намеревался оставлять друга здесь одного. 

– Господи, – сказал Баки. – Это похоже на какой-то санаторий.

Стиву казалось, что это похоже на декорации фильма ужасов. Но если учесть, что действие фильмов ужасов часто происходит в санаториях – наверное, Баки не так уж и не прав. Развалины здания, давясь и упорствуя, понемногу завоевывал плющ. Что-то хрустело под ногами, но когда Стив посмотрел вниз, то увидел лишь сухие листья. 

Череп тогда взорвал завод, они с Баки удирали в клубах дыма, под аккомпанемент танковых выстрелов. Стив думал, что здесь ничего не осталось, кроме пепла. Но, видимо, раньше строили на совесть. Крыши, конечно, давно не было, но обуглившиеся стены до сих пор стояли. В проломы окон видно было даже силуэты станков – оплавившихся и покрытых полувековой пылью, но все еще стоящих на месте. 

Невдалеке раздались чьи-то шаги. Охрана. Баки тоже услышал; резко потянул Стива на себя, впился в его губы, так сильно, что Стиву показалось: сейчас прокусит.

– Ты что?

– Если нас увидят, – сказал Баки, удерживая его железной хваткой, – решат, что мы просто уединились, чтобы потискаться. 

Стив осторожно высвободился, хоть и чувствовал, что Баки отчего-то не хочет его отпускать. У самого на сердце было тревожно. 

Охрана прошла дальше, не заметив их. Да если и заметят – что сделают? Разве что припугнут дозой радиации. Но Баки... Баки слышал охрану, и ему этого хватило. 

– Я здесь, – сказал Стив, крепко ухватив его за плечо. – Я здесь, Бак. 

Тот заозирался:

– Вряд ли эти ребята ходят тут часто, учитывая слухи о радиации. Сюрпризов можно не ждать… Пошли! 

Не оглядываясь, он снова выбрался на дорожку и пошел к обгоревшим стенам. Остановился у одного из зияющих окон:

– Эй, я знаю этот зал! Мы тут работали… – Он перебрался через проем. Что-то опять затрещало. Стив полез за ним, измазавшись в сером. Он вдруг сообразил, что здешней золе без малого восемьдесят лет. Пепел давно уже сдул ветер, осталась только тонкая липкая грязь. 

– Мы здесь работали, – повторил Баки. Кто-нибудь, кто хуже его знал, мог бы принять тоску в его голосе за ностальгию. Он провел рукой по полурасплавившейся шестеренке на станке. – Бедный капрал Кэндалл. Его затянуло в эту штуку. Те даже кровь вытереть не дали, только тело оттащили в угол… 

Он нервно облизнул губы и отвернулся. 

– Я думал, тут все дотла прогорело, – тихо сказал Стив. – Тут же было столько топлива.

Но он тоже кое-что узнавал: остатки верхней галереи, куски оплавленной железной лестницы. Из-за мертвой, неестественной тишины он вдруг подумал, что на самом деле тут ничего и нет – это всего лишь призрак завода, восставший из пепла ради них с Баки. Чтобы заполучить их обратно. 

Странно – но как бы все вокруг ни изменилось, Стив знал, что и сейчас найдет путь в ту страшную камеру. 

– Бак, – сказал он тихо. – Тебе не надо туда ходить.

– Еще как надо, – нарочито бодро откликнулся тот. – Знаешь, как говорят твои дружки-психотерапевты? Надо посмотреть в глаза собственному страху. 

– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – с невинным видом спросил Стив. Баки развернулся и щелкнул его по носу. Стива бы это успокоило – если б у Баки при этом рука не дрожала. 

И все же Баки уверенно шел вперед по занесенному мелким мусором и листьями коридору. Удивительно, но кроме листьев и серого налета, другой грязи здесь не было. Видно, и правда сюда боятся заходить…

– Здесь, – вдруг сказал Баки. 

И верно, подумал Стив. Здесь. 

Он словно снова услышал голос, повторявший имя и номер. Сердце стиснуло тревогой. Хотелось, как тогда, схватить Баки в охапку и выбираться.

Комната показалась ему меньше, чем в тот раз. Может, конечно, они все и перепутали, но Стиву казалось, что нет. Того стола, где мучили Баки, не было, но огромная лампа, которой, должно быть, светили ему в глаза, осталась на месте. 

– Бак?

– Все нормально. – Голос отозвался звонкой пустотой. – Знаешь, я читал об этом старике в Аушвице... Он попал туда со всей семьей, а вышел один. И через семьдесят лет вернулся с детьми и внуками. И они станцевали. Представляешь?

– Бак, если ты решил потанцевать, то явно выбрал не того партнера...

– Того. – Баки вдруг оказался совсем близко, сжал его в объятиях. – Подходящего. Только я не танцевать собираюсь.

– Эй, – слабо сказал Стив, когда руки Баки беспардонно забрались ему под рубашку. Он не знал, что помнит Баки. Сам он помнил только глухое холодное отчаяние, что прорывалось через браваду. 

Баки закружил его по полу, то и дело спотыкаясь. В конце концов прижал спиной и задом к почерневшей стене. Стал отчаянно целовать, так, что было неясно: то ли Баки утверждает свое жизнелюбие, то ли пытается спастись. 

Стив вырвался из объятий:

– Бак, подожди...

– Я хочу. – У того было упрямое лицо, челюсть выдвинута вперед. Никакого желания Стив не чувствовал, хоть и прижимался к Баки бедрами. – Хочу. Позволь мне.

Стив готов был все ему позволить и не сопротивлялся, когда Баки спустил с него штаны, а потом быстро расстегнул собственные джинсы и стащил их до колен. Стив глядел на незагорелые бедра, на еле видную полоску от тугого пояса трусов, на безвольно повисший член и поджавшиеся бледные яйца. Но взгляд опять устремился к лампе – обгоревшей, но упрямо торчащей над ними, словно зуб мертвеца.

«Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс...»

В глазах помутилось. На секунду он увидел эту лампу целой и опасной, способной ослепить несчастного, что бьется, привязанный ремнями к пыточному столу.

Стив вздохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на Баки. Не хватало только Капитану Америке заистерить. Ты здесь ради Баки, напомнил он себе. Не надо портить ему... месть? Торжество? Непонятно, как это назвать. 

Но он не мог не думать о лампе – о других лампах после нее, которыми покалеченному сержанту Барнсу светили в лицо. Пока он еще оставался сержантом Барнсом… 

Он рывком вернул себя в реальность и увидел, что и Баки смотрит туда же. И на секунду испытал что-то сродни благодарности за то, что и сейчас их пугает одно и то же.

– Да к черту, – необычно звонким голосом сказал Баки. Он резко опустился на колени прямо в грязь (господи, там же наверняка полно битого стекла…) и взял у Стива в рот. В этом не было ни черта сексуального; и глаза у Баки в этот момент по-снайперски сузились. Стив закрыл глаза, попытался отрешиться от всего, чувствовать только тепло и влагу его рта и скользящий по головке язык... Но с закрытыми глазами ему стало страшно: а если это – еще один трюк какого-нибудь Таноса, если их затянуло в прошлое, он откроет глаза – а вокруг работающий как часы фашистский завод, и война в разгаре…

Да что б тебя, Стив Роджерс. Тебе тут минет делают, а ты…

Он открыл глаза – в панике, как после кошмара. Баки прилежно посасывал его яйца, и хотя Стив чувствовал, что тот тоже ни капли не возбужден, ему хотелось уже сделать это – оросить золу живительным семенем, или что там Баки хочет, чтобы доказать самому себе, что выжил. И уйти отсюда…

Вот только у него упрямо не вставало. Было как в детстве, когда во время приступов он пытался заставить себя дышать – и не мог, легкие отказывались набирать воздух. Баки гладил его бедра, нежно водил пальцами по внутренней стороне у паха – это всегда безошибочно срабатывало, но только не сейчас. Стив обругал себя последними словами – и это не подействовало, как не действовало и во время приступа. 

В конце концов Баки выпустил его член изо рта, вытер губы. Взглянул на Стива снизу вверх, так и стоя на коленях. Волосы у него прилипли ко лбу, а над губой выступил пот. 

Господи, Бак…

– Кажется, я сильно преувеличил свои способности, – произнес он хрипло.

– Встань, пожалуйста, – сказал Стив. – Встань, там стекла полно… 

Баки поднялся, покачиваясь, как пьяный. Как тогда, когда Стив сгреб его со стола и потянул за собой. Ниже колена у него и впрямь застрял осколок.

– Сейчас. – Стив заторопился; осторожно вынул стекло, спустил джинсы ниже, протер ранку гелем для мытья рук – единственным, что было при себе. На ногах у Баки выступила гусиная кожа, совершенно безвольный член, кажется, еще уменьшился, яйца поджались. 

– Не вышло, – жалко кривясь, сказал Баки, – потанцевать. 

– Ничего, спляшем в другом месте. – Стив бережно натянул ему обратно трусы, застегнул джинсы. Удержал, притягивая к себе – вжимая в себя.

– Это было начало, – пробормотал Баки ему в плечо.

– Что?

– Здесь. Они только начали. Все самое интересное было дальше. Здесь бы я умер, если бы они еще немного постарались. Тогда я еще мог умереть. 

Стив с трудом вдохнул – будто вернулась астма. 

– Ты хотел бы? – спросил он сипло. 

Откуда ему знать. Может, Баки спокойнее было бы умереть тут. Навсегда отгородиться от беспощадного света, слепящего глаза. Ускользнуть от них и никогда больше им не попадаться. Вернуться домой тонкой похоронной телеграммой, остаться запыленной фотографией и никогда не превращаться в Зимнего Солдата. Стив не спрашивал его об этом прежде. 

Баки ответил не сразу. Стив глядел вниз и думал, что обувь после этого придется выкинуть. Эта грязь уже не отмоется и будет пахнуть. 

– Я ждал, что ты придешь, – все так же сдавленно сказал Баки. – Лежал там и знал, что ты дома, в Бруклине, за океаном, и слава богу, я же не хотел, чтоб ты… Я лежал и все надеялся, что ты придешь. И ты пришел. 

Наверное, так получилось бы в любом случае. Он все равно отправился бы за Баки – не смог бы его оставить. А Баки все равно потащился бы за ним на фронт. Так уж получилось. Так уж получалось всегда. 

«Я должен был прийти за тобой и потом», – подумал Стив, но не сказал вслух – к чему? Он просто стоял так и почти неосознанно укачивал Баки в объятиях. В конце концов тот отстранился. Щеки у него были мокрые.

– Ты пришел. И мы с тобой пытаемся тут трахаться, как идиоты. – Улыбка все еще выглядела не очень – но зато была искренней. – Потому что мы живы и можем трахаться. А это… – Он обвел комнату рукой, и Стиву будто бы только сейчас открылось, насколько все это заброшено и неопасно. 

Мы живы. Может, кто и не сумел бы оценить такого подарка. Но не Стив. 

– Пойдем домой, – тихо сказал Баки. На самом деле возвращаться им предстояло в гостиницу. Но Стив понял, что Баки хотел сказать. Тем более, что сейчас, после завода, отель – пусть самый обычный, в несколько этажей, с маленьким бассейном и номером с двуспальной кроватью – и впрямь казался домом.

Они выбрались наружу через окно. Стив вспомнил, как они уходили тем утром. Толпа худых, ослабших, раненых солдат, ведомых ряженым актером из водевиля. И смех и грех.

Но ведь ушли.

Баки взял его за руку.

– Тот старик из Аушвица. Ему потом досталось. Мол, не такое это место, чтоб танцевать.

Стив возмутился.

– Может, и не такое. Но уж у него-то точно было право. 

– Совершенно точно. – Баки моргнул, прищурился – уже не как снайпер, а как дамский угодник Барнс из Бруклина, подыскивающий аргументы, чтобы выманить Стива на вечеринку. Просвистел несколько тактов – Стив узнал «Ром и кока-колу». 

– Эй, я тебя предупреждаю. 

Баки лихо улыбнулся. Сгреб Стива за талию.

– Приезжай, дружочек, в Тринидад,  
Кое-кто там будет очень рад…

Стив уже привычно повис на Баки мертвым грузом – но и тому было не привыкать. Тишину разбил его голос, напевающий популярную песенку сорок четвертого года. Сержант Барнс, который не вернулся домой ни в сорок четвертом, ни в сорок пятом, танцевал калипсо на забытой территории сожженного завода. Он закрутил Стива в немыслимом и неловком пируэте и засмеялся.


End file.
